ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Smalltown Boy
"Somerville's bravura vocal performance and the kind of synthpop backing that’s only now coming back into vogue helped propel it to No 3 in the UK charts." "a new single under that same name, a very cheeky one at that, sampling the Bronski Beat track ´Smalltown Boy´. ´The Decision´ takes the familiar riff of the aforementioned track, and slips it in amongst some awesome 80s style drums that fade in and out of the groove. (...) A masterful and respectful tribute to the synthpop classic." new wave, Hi-NRG | Length = 5:02 (album version) 3:58 (single version) 9:00 (12" version) | Label = London Records | Writer = Bronski Beat | Producer = Mike Thorne | Certification = | Last single = | This single = "Smalltown Boy" (1984) | Next single = "Why?" (1984) | Misc = }} "Smalltown Boy" is a 1984 song by the British synthpop group Bronski Beat. It was released in June 1984, and appeared on the band's debut album The Age of Consent, released in December 1984. The song is a popular gay anthem and was a huge commercial success, reaching number 3 in the band's native UK. As well, it was a number 1 hit in the Netherlands and Italy, and hit the top 10 in Australia, Canada, France, and Switzerland. The track reached number 48 in the US pop chart and was a number 1 US dance hit. Song meaning The song addresses key issues in 1980s LGBT culture. It addresses family rejection for being homosexual and homophobia in British society. It also deals with loneliness and bullying through societal and familial rejection. Music video An official music video was shot and released later in 1984. The narrative video features band member Jimmy Somerville as the boy who has experienced the issues described in the lyrics. Seen on a train, he is contemplating his childhood through flashbacks and the events that have caused him to leave his parents' home. At a swimming pool, his friends (played by band members Larry Steinbachek and Steve Bronski) dare him to approach a young man that he is attracted to, for which he is later attacked in an alley by a homophobic gang led by the man he approached at the swimming pool. A police officer brings him back to his home. It is implied that the boy's parents learn of his homosexuality for the first time through this incident and are shocked, but only the father seems unsupportive. The boy then catches a train to London, on which he is reunited with his friends. Track listings and formats * 7" single BITE 1 #"Smalltown Boy" — 3:58 #"Memories" — 2:55 * 7" single 820 091-7 #"Smalltown Boy" — 3:58 #"Memories" — 3:00 * 12" single BITEX 1 #"Smalltown Boy" — 9:00 #"Infatuation/Memories" — 7:38 * 12" single 820 996-1 #"Smalltown Boy" — 9:00 #"Infatuation/Memories" — 7:38 * 12" single 9-29 017 #"Smalltown Boy" — 9:00 #"Infatuation/Memories" — 7:38 * 12" single MCA-23521 #"Smalltown Boy" — 9:00 #"Infatuation/Memories" — 7:42 * 12" single LDSPX 215 #"Smalltown Boy" — 9:00 #"Infatuation/Memories" — 7:38 Charts Peak positions Year-end charts Certifications Chart precessions and successions Use in media In 2009, the song was used on the television show Skins in the episode Katie and Emily (Series 3 Episode 9). Emily is a lesbian and in love with Naomi, but after being rejected she ends up at a bus stop in tears. Cover versions In 2002 the song was covered by British gothic metal band Paradise Lost and again in 2013 by the Dutch symphonic metal band Delain. In 2013 german melodic death metal band Deadlock covered this song on their 6th release The Arsonist. In 2006, Swedish House Mafia (under the alias Supermode) released a song called "Tell Me Why", which heavily sampled "Smalltown Boy" as well as another Bronski Beat song, "Why?". References External links * Category:1984 singles Category:1985 singles Category:1991 singles Category:Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Bronski Beat songs Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:LGBT-related songs Category:Number-one debut singles Category:Number-one singles in Italy